Detention
by jugstheclown
Summary: Santana isn't impressed by the new substitute teacher to say the least, but this changes dramatically during an unforgettable detention.


The substitute teacher who had taken over glee club since Mr. Schuester's sudden absence three days previously had wasted no time in winning over the other eleven members of the club. Santana on the other hand was too preoccupied with the fact that Brittany now spent all her time pushing Artie's stupid wheelchair round and round the school and whispering in his ear during rehearsals. It was driving her crazy, Brittany was _hers_, Brittany was supposed to be strutting confidently around the school with her pinky linked with Santana's and giggling over Rachel Berry's outfits with Santana during rehearsals. So it wasn't long before she lost her cool.

The moment the words left her mouth Santana knew she'd landed herself in it. The substitute teacher was about fifty times more easy-going than Schue but not even she was going to let the use of the phrase "Fuck off, cripple" slide during glee club rehearsal.

"San… tana, is it?"

"Yes." Santana muttered through gritted teeth.

"I uh, I think you should uh…" Miss Holliday looked around the room as if what she was supposed to be saying would leap out at her from the walls.

"Detention?" A voice said accompanied by a snicker, Santana whipped round and scowled at Puck who was leaning back in his chair and looking very pleased with himself.

"Yes! That's the word I was looking for, detention, I think you should do detention today Santa."

"It's Santana." Santana's fists clenched slowly but she saw no point in protesting as Brittany wheeled Artie past her and the rest of the glee club filed out of the choir room.

"Sultana, got it." Miss Holliday said rubbing her hands together and smiling brightly. Jesus, is she on something? Santana wondered as she threw her bag on the floor and slumped back in to her seat.

She opened her mouth to correct Miss Holliday but quickly closed it as the woman walked over from her place at the piano to take a seat next to Santana. Santana leant back a little and scowled, she wasn't used to such close proximity from teachers that weren't Mr. Schue or Coach Sylvester.

"So, what are we going to do?" Miss Holliday asked with another impossibly bright smile. Santana recoiled a little more but couldn't help notice that she was wearing the same sort of smile Brittany used whenever her and Santana were making plans to hang out together. Or, when they used to hang out.

"You're the teacher, it's detention. You're supposed to decide." Santana sneered, she then stood up and began pacing around the piano, it was clear even to the somewhat lost teacher that she was entirely uncomfortable with the situation.

"How about we sing a song? There's got to be one somewhere about using profanities in class."

Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head. How she was going to spend an hour alone with this woman was beyond her.

"I don't think so. Why don't you just make me do lines or something like a normal teacher?"

"Santana, haven't you realized by now I'm not your average substitute! I want to shake things up for you kids, you're bored out your minds."

"It's detention… It's not supposed to be fun." Santana said, sighing and flopping down on to the piano seat. Miss Holiday scratched her head and frowned. Santana seemed as though she was going to be more difficult to manage than the rest of the club put together. She kneaded her forehead with her knuckles, trying to come up with a suitable task for Santana to do.

"Aha!" she cried after a few minutes. "You can paint the choir room. We could do with some colour in here."

Santana who had been filing her nails snapped her head up in horror.

"Painting? No way, what if it gets on my uniform or under my nails?"

"Oh nonsense! I'm sure you have a change of clothes for track or something that you can wear, it'll be fun!" Miss Holliday waved her arms about enthusiastically and barrelled out of the choir room to find the janitor.

Santana sighed and continued filing her nails. Within five minutes the substitute had returned with overalls, paintbrushes and three large tins of paint. How she managed to carry it all herself was beyond Santana. However after witnessing the woman's insanely high energy levels earlier in glee club rehearsal she wasn't all that surprised.

"Come on Saltine, get your overalls on!" Miss Holiday exclaimed as she struggled with the lid stone of the paint tins.

"It's Santana." She replied, pulling the garment over her head reluctantly.

"Santana, got it. Here, take this."

Taking the paint brush being held out to her, Santana almost found herself smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation. Almost.

For the next forty minutes she painted in silence while the substitute incessantly whistled and sang and pranced around like a simpleton. Santana was annoyed by her antics at first but before long she actually found it rather comfortable and familiar. After all, it wasn't as though she wasn't used to dealing with such behaviour from another blonde that she knew.

Eventually she relaxed and found herself observing the older woman with great interest. For a teacher she had a hot body, there was no denying that.

Suddenly she turned round and gave Santana a quizzical look, probably wondering why Santana had stopped painting. Santana noticed (and she couldn't help but smile) that she had some blue paint on her upper lip.

"Uh, Miss Holli-" Santana began.

"Call me Holly." The woman replied enthusiastically.

"Okay… Holly. You uh, you have a little um-"

"Huh? What is it?" she took a step closer to Santana and Santana's knees turned to jelly.

"You have a little paint on your face." She managed to get out eventually. Holly's eyes widened in realization and she giggled, sending shivers down Santana's spine that she was sure had nothing to do with the cold in the draughty choir room.

Santana turned away to hide her suddenly crimson cheeks and dropped her paintbrush, it hit the floor with a clatter but she didn't pick it up. All she could hear was the carefree laughter coming from the substitute teacher. Her _teacher_.

It was wrong, wrong to be there when she was feeling the way she was. Wrong to be feeling those feelings at all.

She turned round to excuse herself and saw with amusement that Holly was rubbing her face fervently in all the wrong places, completely missing the paint.

"Here," Santana said laughing slightly and closing the gap between them, finding herself mere inches away from Holly. She inhaled slowly and looked up, Holly was staring at her with another of her questioning looks. Santana could feel her breath tickling her face and a sharp throbbing made itself known between her legs.

With some difficulty she steadied her hand and brought it up to Holly's face, carefully wiping the paint from her lip and pausing with her thumb resting tentatively on her lower lip. Holly was still staring at her silently and Santana felt herself blushing again.

"Are you nervous?" Holly asked curiously.

"No," Santana shot back immediately, but her voice betrayed her and wavered considerably. Holly smirked and grabbed Santana's wrist, keeping her fingers pressed to her lips.

"Tsk, tsk Santana. Didn't your mom ever tell you it's wrong to tell lies?" she asked teasingly. Santana frowned at the sudden change in demeanor but wasn't going to back down.

"And why exactly would I be nervous?" she replied as calmly as she could.

"You're all alone with an extremely attractive older woman, why wouldn't you be nervous?"

Santana laughed and attempted to pull her hand away but Holly held on to it and pulled it behind her so that Santana's hand was pressed against the small of her back.

"You're a cocky one," Santana remarked.

"Well at least that's one thing we have in common," Holly said, tightening her grip on Santana's wrist. Santana gasped and scowled slightly, Holly smirked again and bent down to Santana's ear.

"Cat got your tongue? I thought you were the top bitch around here." She whispered mockingly. Santana's knees almost gave out but she took another deep breath and brought her other hand up to Holly's head, grabbing her by the hair and pulling their faces closer together.

"Fuck you," she whispered before crashing their lips together hungrily.

All and any inhibitions she had been feeling before melted away instantly and Santana forgot she was in her school choir room wearing oil-stained overalls. She forgot about Brittany and the cripple and she forgot the woman whose body her hands were now exploring roughly was her teacher.

A low moan escaped Holly's throat as Santana's hands found her breasts and her fingertips teased her nipples deftly.

Santana began to feel dizzy from the paint fumes and removed her hands to tear off the greasy overalls. Holly leaned back against the piano to catch her breath but in seconds Santana's body was once more pressed against her own, fumbling with the zip on Holly's pants.

Holly hadn't been prepared for losing her cool under the scrutiny of this sliver of a girl and it unnerved her slightly, but nonetheless she lost no time in removing her own overalls and throwing them in a heap on to the floor.

Meanwhile Santana was tugging Holly's pants down to her ankles and pinching her leg when she didn't immediately lift it so Santana could pull them off completely. Standing up straight again Santana nipped along Holly's jawline with her teeth causing Holly to moan again and pull Santana's body closer to her.

Santana smirked and dug her nails in to Holly's shoulder, pushing her in to the piano as she bent her head down lower and tore at the front of Holly's shirt, her sharp teeth making quick work of the fastenings. As Holly shrugged her shirt off Santana's fingers found the clasp of her bra and within seconds that too came undone and Holly was left standing only in her underwear.

Santana stepped back to admire the view and Holly suddenly felt very cold and exposed.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Santana mimicked coyly. Holly opened her mouth to answer but Santana reached out and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh, don't speak."

Holly did as she was told but didn't close her mouth, instead gently biting the tip of Santana's index finger. Santana closed her eyes and shuddered slightly, a smile playing across her lips. She stepped towards Holly again and ran her hands lightly up and down the woman's bare shoulders, causing her to shiver.

"Who's nervous now?" Santana whispered and blowing cold air on to Holly's neck.

"Fuck you," Holly said with a smile.

Santana hooked her arms under Holly's legs and lifted her on to the piano with a slight grunt. She hoisted herself up after and pushed Holly down with one hand when she tried to sit up straight.

"Uh, uh. You're going to stay here." Santana said, accentuating each syllable with a nip of her teeth, trailing from the top of Holly's stomach down to her hips.

"Or what?" Holly panted, bucking her hips slightly as Santana's lips moved further and further down her body.

"Or, things could get very uncomfortable for you." Santana hissed, biting down hard on the blonde woman's inner thigh. Holly moaned and ran her fingers through Santana's hair, freeing it from its uniform hair-tie, whilst Santana kicked off her scuffed sneakers and slipped out of her letterman jacket.

She returned to kissing and biting the skin just below the blonde's abdomen, then took the hem of her lacy underwear in her teeth and tugged gently, pulling it down across her thighs and exposing the other woman completely. Santana slid up the piano and grabbed Holly by the hair again and using it to her hold her down while her other hand squeezed each of her breasts in turn until Holly was unable to stop a loud moan issuing from her lips.

Santana smirked and released the other woman's hair, straddling her instead and pinning her arms to the cold, smooth piano with her hands while she positioned her hips above the centre of the blonde's legs. She looked down at Holly who was quivering with anticipation and smiled.

Ever so slowly Santana ground her hips in to the woman below her who almost squealed at the contact and began panting heavily. Her legs began thrashing about and her heels hit out a disjointed melody on the piano keys.

Santana giggled and shushed her by gently kissing the underside of her jaw, continuing to grind slowly. The steady rhythm began building up and Santana was unable to restrain herself any longer. She sat up straight; unzipped her cheerleading uniform and pulled it off vehemently.

As it slid off the side of the piano Holly sat up on her elbows and pressed her face against the warm skin in between Santana's breasts. The cheerleader looked down and pulled Holly's head up to look her in the eyes.

"I want you to fuck me," she growled in to Holly's ear.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Suddenly Santana was being flipped under and pushed down on to the hard surface of the piano and Holly literally tore off her underwear. Santana bit her lip as the blonde's hands found her breasts and squeezed them hard, trying as hard as she could not to make any noise.

Holly moved one of her hands downwards and ran a finger across Santana's clit, this proved too much for the brunette as her hips bucked violently, grinding her pelvis in to the palm of Holly's hand. Santana let out a loud moan and raked her nails down Holly's back, her hands eventually came rest on the other woman's ass and Santana pulled their bodies together so that Holly's hand was jammed in between them.

"Fuck, oh fuck" Santana began thrusting her hips back forth and bit down on Holly's shoulder. Holly ran her hand across Santana's wet slit and trembled slightly, intending to tease her longer but losing herself in a haze of desire and instead thrusting two fingers inside and falling in to rhythm with the movement of Santana's pelvis.

The constant moaning and whimpering from Santana soaked right through Holly and she became too aroused to wait any longer, pulling her hand out and steadying herself on Santana's by holding on to the girl's breasts she pushed her hips in to Santana's abdomen. As their heated cores came in to direct contact Santana let out a choked "Oh my god," and dug her nails deeper in to Holly's flushed skin.

Holly regained their previous rhythm but began grinding at a much faster pace, bringing Santana almost over the edge as she could feel her entire body tensing up.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Santana almost shouted, pushing her head in to the crook of Holly's neck.

The sensation building between Holly's legs was almost overwhelming her and she pressed her abdomen downwards in to Santana as quickly and as roughly as she could. Then suddenly her clit came in to sharp contact with Santana's swollen bud and Holly reached a jaw-wrenching climax. She could hear Santana moaning loudly and kept grinding her hips; a second later she felt Santana come undone below her in her own orgasm.

The blonde rolled to the side and panted furiously, attempting to regain her breath while her head swam. After a few minutes she noticed Santana had slid off the piano and was zipping up her Cheerios uniform.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," Santana replied shortly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Holly asked, sitting up and wrapping her arms around herself defensively.

Santana shook her head and headed out of the choir room, slinging her letterman jacket over her shoulder and swinging her free arm casually by her side, just as she reached the door she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You were pretty good… For a substitute." She said with a wink.


End file.
